Kara's Secret
by widerthandistance5647
Summary: Lena likes Kara, but she knows that Kara is keeping something from her. She decides to find out what it is, although she has her suspicions. Contains: Identity reveal. Warning: G!P


Lena Luthor was not an idiot. In fact, she was a certifiable genius. And even though her life and her last name - _Luthor_ \- made relationships few and far between, Lena was also no stranger to attraction. So when it started becoming clear to her that her friendship with Kara Danvers was quickly evolving into something _more_ , Lena was eager. She really liked Kara. The young reporter from CatCo was sweet and genuine. She was a bright ray of sunshine in Lena's otherwise bleak world. Kara never failed to believe in Lena, and beyond her amazing empathy, the blonde was very, _very_ attractive. Lena knew that Kara was fond of those pastel sweaters, but she'd seen Kara enough now to realize that the other woman was hiding a very serious physique.

Ever the scientist, however, Lena was not willing to risk her friendship with Kara over a hunch and her own growing feelings. She had to gauge the other woman's interest, as well. It would not do to discover that her feelings were one-sided. So Lena began to flirt with Kara, _constantly._ And Kara was very receptive. The reporter never failed to glance at the CEO's cleavage when presented with the opportunity to. Lena had caught Kara staring at her backside as she left CatCo. Which is why Lena found this to be so utterly _frustrating_. Because even though Kara seemed attracted to her, she hadn't made any indication of taking things further than the occasional lingering touches or longing looks from across the room.

After a few months of this, Lena formed another hypothesis. Kara had a secret that she was hiding from Lena. Something about her was different and she didn't know how Lena would react. That was the only thing keeping her from progressing her relationship with Lena, or so Lena thought. After much consideration of this hypothesis, things became clearer for Lena. Kara always left at really odd times when they were together. She was almost always a stuttering mess when Lena so much as flirted with her, despite being a very competent speaker, being a reporter and all. And even though they had gotten rather close, Kara always made sure to put some physical distance between them.

Lena's hypothesis: Kara had a penis.

When the idea first popped into her head, Lena dismissed it as ridiculous. It was just her overly horny brain trying to come up with excuses. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

It was clear that Kara was attracted to Lena, and whenever she left unexpectedly, it was always right after Lena had done some very purposeful flirting. Kara must have gotten an erection and was embarrassed, wanting to hide it from Lena.

So, logically, once she realized, Lena decided to let Kara know that she was more than okay with this other part of her.

* * *

Lena decided that it wouldn't do to just confront Kara about it. After all, the CEO didn't have any solid proof that Kara had a penis. Just a very high suspicion. So she had to do some tests.

The first opportunity came after another girls' night. The conversation at girls' night was very conducive for the experiment. With Alex's recent breakup with Maggie and the abundance of alcohol, the women easily drifted into talking about past relationships and that conversation quickly veered into a conversation about sex.

Lena made a pointed effort to tell some of her more salacious stories, always keeping an eye on Kara and her reactions. At first, everything seemed normal, but then Kara shifted a pillow onto her lap and that pillow stayed there until, mysteriously, Kara had to disappear into the bathroom. Alex's phone had gone off and she looked at Kara in an attempt to be subtle and Kara ran away (with pillow in hand) to her room, claiming she had to use the restroom quickly. But she was gone long enough that Alex and Sam were able to turn on the news and the women watched live news coverage of Supergirl putting out a fire somewhere downtown.

By the time Kara came back, Supergirl had already put out the fire and rescued two people who were trapped inside the burning building. Whatever she was doing in the bathroom certainly took a long time, and Lena noticed that she no longer hugged the pillow to her lap.

The rhythm of girls' night was a little interrupted after that, but Sam started talking about how amazing Supergirl was. After all, Kara had missed the broadcast. Alex also chimed in on the heroics of the Girl of Steel. And Lena, not wanting to miss an opportunity to join in and perhaps make Kara a little jealous felt the need to contribute to the praise of Supergirl.

"Yeah, she's a great force of good," Lena said. "And, I don't know about you guys, but I for one would love some alone time with her."

Kara blinks, confused, "Hasn't she rescued you before though?"

Lena nods and then says, "Yes, she has, but I've never gotten a chance to properly _thank_ her."

Sam started _oohh_ 'ing but Alex seemed like she was going to choke to death on her wine. The most interesting reaction, though, was Kara's. The blonde blushed a very bright pink and very subtly pulled another pillow into her lap.

Once Alex recovered, she started, "Well, um, and on that note, I think I'm going to leave."

"Why, Agent Danvers," Lena asked, "do you not find the Girl of Steel attractive?"

"Ah, no," Alex answered. "Not my type. Sam, do you need a ride home?"

After checking the time, Sam decided she needed to head home to relieve the babysitter from her duties of watching Ruby. The goodbyes were said, and suspiciously Kara stayed seated on the couch. Alex and Sam left the apartment but Lena decided to stay to help Kara clean up.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asked, noticing that the other woman still hadn't made a move to get up from the catch.

"What? Yeah, of course," came the chipper reply. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Because you find Supergirl attractive? Why would that bother me?"

Lena quirked an eyebrow, "That's not why I asked. I asked because you didn't get up from the couch to hug your sister and Sam goodbye, which you normally do. Why? Does my finding Supergirl attractive bother you?"

"Pfft, no," Kara assured her.

"Do you like Supergirl?" Lena asked, suddenly struck by the idea that her hypothesis was wrong. Maybe her friend also harbored a crush on the Kyrptonian superhero. "I know you two are friends..."

Kara vigorously shook her head. "No, there's nothing going on between Supergirl and me, romantically."

Lena nodded, as she collected wine glasses and brought them into the kitchen. "Okay, well, you have to admit, she is pretty hot though, right? And those _arms,_ God, what I wouldn't do to have her hold me when my life _isn't_ in danger."

Coughing, Kara pleaded, "Can we stop talking about your crush on Supergirl?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lena frowned, "Why? Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

"No, no, of course not. You can like whomever you want. It's just that, um, it's a little weird because we're friends," Kara said. "You know, me and you. But also me and- Supergirl. I'm friends with you and Supergirl, so it's weird for me to hear you talk about her like that."

Staring pointedly at the pillow in Kara's lap, Lena walked back over to the couch. Making sure that when she sat down, she leaned forward enough to give Kara a nice view of her cleavage - which Kara took advantage of - the brunette said, "It's okay, Kara. I know."

Kara gulped, "You do?"

"Yes."


End file.
